


First Encounters

by Advil



Category: Over the Garden Wall (Cartoon)
Genre: He may be small but he's still very old, That tooth rotting fluff, first encounters
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-12
Updated: 2017-04-12
Packaged: 2018-10-18 00:43:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,173
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10605750
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Advil/pseuds/Advil
Summary: We were all small once.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, decided to write this as I'm failing to write what I've been working on this whole time :/ Hope you don't mind.
> 
> ⚠️No beta⚠️

It was mid fall, Enoch was doing his routine border check when he noticed it; a small glint of light in the growing tree line just beyond his fence. It ducked down when he turned towards it, as if trying to hide.

“Hello?”

And hide it did, and very well at that. The large glowing orbs disappeared, leaving nothing else to see in the thick shadows of the wood. A specter? Maybe just a large animal? He wasn't sure. He decided to continue on his check, bobbing along the borders. 

_*Thunk*_

His head snapped to the treeline once more. It sounded like heavy wood hitting wet grass. Had a tree tipped over? Surely it would have made a bigger sound than that. He stared for a moment, trying to scan the darkness for the cause before the two large lights ignited once more. Hmmm… was this _thing_ following him?

“Can I help you?”

Nothing. No movement what so ever. The orbs simply stayed there, staring deep within him as if searching for his very soul.

Well it was worth a shot. He gave his equivalent to a shrug before continuing down the path.

“Wait!”

A tiny voice made itself known, the maypole turned once more to see the eyes, this time much closer to the edge of the tree line, and a brilliant shade of blue now present around the edges.

“Yes?”

He questioned. The orbs seemed to brighten at his reply, before a dainty, almost dagger looking leg appeared from the tree line and into the moonlight. It looked to be a leg at least, but it lacked a foot. The shin narrowing into a point that dug into the soil as pressure was applied. The rest of the creature was slowly revealed as it stepped into the moonlight.

Well… And what an odd creature it was. It's smooth, dampened skin seemed to have the grooves of wood trailed into it, and its small chest was nothing more than a rib age with a small, pulsating light within. It was a tiny thing, about the size of a human child. It's large glowing eyes staring up at him in wonder. He drew closer, hoping to get a better look, but those eyes narrowed as it took a step back into the forest. It’s gaze traveled his form, then to the small town behind him.

A perceptive one for sure. Perhaps some encouragement would help the frightened thing.

“Welcome to Pottsfield, little one. I am Enoch, and who might you be?” He smiled reassuringly. It seemed to help. The tree being stepped forward once more, allowing him to finish his study on the others odd features. Two almost ridiculously large branches sprouted from either side of the being's small head like antlers. How it had not fallen over from the sheer weight of it all was beyond him. He couldn't help but chuckle to himself.

“And what is it that you find so funny?”

Oh my, quite the attitude this one.

“Why nothing at all, little one. I was just admiring your antlers. Was that thumping sound earlier you by any chance?” The creature tensed, boring holes into him with its stare before directing it to the ground.

“I tripped.”

Ah. Of course.

“Oh, Are you alright? I would hate for you to have hurt yourself trying to approach me.” He smiled. It grumbled under its breath before muttering out an “I'm fine.”

“Good good! Now tell me, little one. What brings you to my little town here. Are you lost?”

“So this is your town. I thought as much.” It scurried over to the fence, hooking it's skinny arms around the wooden rails as it leaned in to get a better look at the sleepy little houses beyond the tall crops.

“Why yes, this is my town with my people living in it. And the very fence you lean on is the border that separates us from the rest of the unknown.” It jumped a bit, quickly unhooking its arms from the fence and taking a couple steps back.

“I-I'm very sorry! I didn't know I was intruding on your territory!” Enoch hummed, approaching once more. Luckily for him, the creature didn't make move to retreat again.

“Oh it's fine, really. My little town is open to those who have good intentions. You have not done any harm.” The creature let out a breath, walking back over to the fence and boldly reaching a hand out towards his vessel.

“And what are you exactly? Some sort of a balloon?” An outright rude question, but nothing he would hold over the child. He carefully leaned downwards towards to touch, allowing those pointy little fingers to press into the fabric of his head.

“Mmm, simply a vessel I take. One of many I can use actually. This one is just a favorite of mine.” The creature nodded, taking in the information as it retracted its hand.

“Ah, I see. And what is it that grounds you to this area exactly?” By now the creature had stepped through the gaps of the fence and was pulling some of his streamers into its small hands, tying them into little bows. It pinched a little but he wouldn't say anything.

“Heh, I am the God of these lands, little one. I breath through the tended soil of the earth and feel through every crop planted in it. I am the first to unearth the souls that succumbed to the pressure of life. Their bones in which I clothe and protect on these grounds.”

He looked down, only to see that the little creature had stopped trying bows and was now wide eyed.

“God of death..”

It breathed out. He chuckled a bit at that, waving a streamer at the stunned little thing.

“Now, now. Though that is one of many names, that one being much more dramatic than I'm comfortable with. I would much rather prefer ‘Lord of harvest’ or just ‘Enoch’ no reason to get fancy with it.”

“Well then.” It weaved back to the other side of the border and up to the forest edge, turning to wave. “Goodnight, Lord of harvest. It was nice speaking to another being like myself! Let's talk again on the first snowfall alright?!”

And with that, it was gone. Tucked into the wood of the forest where it blended most. Enoch felt as though he should pinch himself. Did that just happen? Was a little tree child really just chatting with him while tying his vessel into cute little bows? Surely not. He turned to finish his patrol, not bothering the little bows that still pinched his ribbons.

*****

It had been quite sometime since that day, but this evening seemed to mark their destined meeting. The ground being iced over while delicate little snowflakes filled the air around him, gathering in large piles on the ground. Enoch waited patiently by the fence, staring at the colors in the sky shifting from warm to cold tones.

He waited for hours on end, watching the sky change color and the townspeople tend to their duties. Had he imagined it all? Had their little meeting ever happened? Goodness how horrifying it would be if he found that he had hallucinated all of that. The talk, the little creature itself! Was he really that old? That lonely?

But he waited.

Night fell upon the unknown. He really should be doing his rounds now. With a heavy breath, he turned to fulfill his duties.

That is, before he felt a small tug on his streamers. He whirled around in excitement, and what a sight to behold as the little wooden child was once again before him. Be it, I a little terrified at his sudden movements. The shivering form soon relaxed as it straightened up. Those large eyes narrowed into a glare as to say ‘don't scare me like that’

“Hello, little one. I'm sorry for frightening you. I had almost thought our last encounter a dream, and you actually appearing had relieved me of those pesky thoughts quite completely.” It kicked the dirt a bit and looked back up at him.

“And how do you know that this isn't a figment of your imagination, Lord of harvest? You are quite old after all.” He laughed, allowing himself to believe that was this creature's attempt at humor.

“Heh, Then I suppose you would have to prove it to me that you are in fact real, little one. I find myself slipping into those wary thoughts once more as I've no time to waste chatting to the air around me.”

“N-no wait! I am real. I'm not sure how I would prove it to you, but I assure you there is no need to leave.”

“Hmm.”

The creature hopped onto the fence, balancing itself on one of the main posts. Still below his head, but as close as he was getting for now. “I have not formally introduced myself yet! My goodness it completely slipped my mind the other night. I could barely rest this morning I was in a such cringe over it!”

So this being was in fact, nocturnal. No wonder he didn't appear this morning when the snow truly did start.

“Now allow me to introduce myself.” He begun. “I am the lord of darkness! Eater of hope!”

So dramatic. It was adorable.  
He listened on.

“As long as the forest lives, so shall I. I am in tune with the roots and the branches. The lakes and the cravasses. I am the vary darkness that sweeps over the unknown when the sun rests. For those wary souls who dare enter the wood shall succumb to the soil of the earth and be reborn onto the edelwood trees that feed my flame. I am The Beast!”

He finished strong. His hands wrapped tightly in his streamers and his eyes flashing a brilliant blue around the edges. If he could clap, he most definitely would.

“My my. How very impressive I must say. And if you don't mind me asking.. what exactly are you?”

Now It was obviously a tree, but he didn't know the details enough to really categorize the form. The little beast hopped back onto the ground, looking down on himself as if he didn't know already.

“I'm… uh..”

Adorable.

“Me! I'm me. And that is all that matters!” The Beast sing songed. His smile grew. This ‘lord of darkness’ had to be one of the most pure beings he had ever laid his eyes on.

“Oh! I wanted to ask you something.”

Oh?

“And what is that, little one?”

He grumbled at that, picking at a splinter in the fence. “Well first off, I am not ‘little one’ I am The beast, and it would be nice if you addressed me as such. But what I meant to ask was if I could sit on the top of your big head.”

A pause.

“I'm sorry?” He couldn't have heard that right. The beast was now fidgeting in place now.

“Your head. May I sit on it? You did say this was a vessel, no?”

More silence stretched among them. The beast crumpled into himself.

“I.. I mean.. you don't have to. I'm sorry if I offended you with such and outright request like that. I just thought.. and it seemed like it would be fun.” The beast was now picking at his own antlers, scratching at the base and chipping off the ends in his scramble to keep his hands busy. Now this would certainly not do.

“Wha-hey!”

He wrapped a good amount of appendages around the beast's torso, lifting him up before carefully placing him on his head. It was still for a moment before he heard a small giggle. The sound made his very being hum with life. It was a sound he would now strive to make happen again.

“Wow! I'm so high up!” He felt a hand push against his head. “You're very comfy to sit on, Enoch.”

“Heh heh. Why thank you, beast. I try my best to be of worthy transport for other ancient beings in these scarce times.” He joked. There was another small giggle from the shadow child. He did not deserve this. Honestly.

There was a tug on the wrapped cloth atop his head.

“Onwards!”

The child laughed, and he couldn't help but laugh along as he glided along the borders of his territory once again. He might as well finish his patrol while he was at it. They spent a good amount of time walking around and chatting about their roles in the unknown. Enoch was simply stunned with his new neighbor. The lively young god was an energetic ball of passion and attitude. A real joy...His joy.

“Goodbye, Enoch! I'll be seeing you when the cold is all but gone.” And with that, they parted ways once more.

*****

Enoch later would find that his neighbor meant summer, not spring. He'd have to ask for more specific times.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 


End file.
